Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of control and automation systems routinely include sensors, actuators, and controllers. The controllers typically receive measurements from the sensors and generate control signals for the actuators.
If an existing legacy controller in a control and automation system is approaching its “end of life,” a new type of controller may need to be installed in the system. However, if the new type of controller is considerably different from the legacy controller being replaced, installing the new type of controller may require significant modifications to higher-level controllers, human-machine interfaces, or other components.
One prior approach to switching controllers involves performing a cutover of one or more legacy devices connected to an old network to replacement devices connected to a new network. This approach requires an industrial facility (or a portion thereof) to be shut down for a period of time. It may also require replacement of custom-created user interfaces and control applications used with the legacy devices. This can impose significant monetary losses on the facility's operators.